Resident Evil: No Life
by dereKcroft
Summary: The story of all Resident evil heros and some new people have to blow up a fctory


RESIDENT EVIL: NO LIFE  
  
By: Derek Croft  
  
  
  
Joshua looked around the room. He noticed a small fan working on high. 'Cheap air-conditioning' he thought to himself. It was 95 degrees out but he would not take off his orange fleece. He knew he was in trouble. He was only 14. Kids his age aren't suppose to be in situations like this. He did not even know where he was. Wait a second. Let's back up about a week.  
  
December 12, 2001  
  
Josh's life was about as normal as can be for anyone his age, in his warm Texas town. So he went about his live, living it untill one day. It started as if any other day, he woke up, dressed, ate and left for school. The children at school always picked on him due to his large size. He was 6'2, 260, large for his age. On the way he noticed six black 18 wheelers with large red umbrellas on the side driving into a factory. Well in to his second period there was an extrodinary explosion that knocked out the windows of the school. In his class Josh was the first to stand. He looked around and saw the other students spraled out along the floor. He looked out of the glass-less window and saw a large black cloud over what used to be a production factory. The school was right next to the factory. Josh kicked around, no one seemed to be moving. "Holy shit." He thought they were dead. He ran. He did not know why but he ran to the plant. He ran. Not knowing the horrors he was runing into...  
  
It had been a week since the incident at Josh's school. To the public it had been an internal gas leak that caused the explosion. The entire city had been placed on quarintine. The small Texas town had been completely cut off from the rest of the world. 20 miles from the closest town, this is why it had been chosen by Rox N.O. corp. easy contamination clean up if needed. The recall of S.T.A.R.S. had been called into effect by it's new heading member Chris Redfield. For a situation like this, S.T.A.R.S. was not a task force any more, now they are the leading Anti-Virus agentcy. The t and g virus were not just the product of Umbrella any more, this has gone much bigger. Umbrella is no longer the leader of chemical weapons. While they were the creators of the t & g virus a joint venture led to the unravelling of Umbrella. This joint venture led to the birth of the Xzero virus. Unravelling the entire genetic strand it did not just create the ultimate weapon, it gave birth to a new species. It is superior to all others and with the Northern Roxy corp in control, the world would been doomed.  
  
"S.T.A.R.S. has gathered reports that Umbrella is seeking to be the Bio king again so they sent 6 trucks full of the the unknown to a small plant in Sway, Texas. The plant exploded at 10:32a.m. December 12, 2001. Since then the entire city has become a quaritine zone. It is under an unknown control. This is to big not to be investigated. We need to send those with experience with Umbrella. I already have a list prepaired." "Chris, are you sure these are the right ch~......You do realise your name is on here?" "Yes I know. Just get those people here now Sara!" "Yes sir."  
  
BRING, BRING, BRING,  
  
"Yea?" "Hey Jack, it's Sara. Word from the boss." "That time again huh? Ok give me the info." "Ok, Chris is the first, the others are Barry Burton, Jill Valintine, Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, and Derek Hayter." "What tha? Barry, Jill, Chris, Claire and Leon? Why them? They were all part of the Racoon City incidence, the only one I don't know is the last one." Yeah I know, Chris said the mission needed experence, eveyone of them have been in simalar situations." "What about that Derek guy, what's it say on him?" "Hum, Derek Hayter, survived incident with Lexmark testing of copycat g virus." "Never heard about it. O well, consider them on the way."  
  
December 22, 2001  
  
" O my god, desavu. Leon!" "Hello Claire. It's been a while." "O my god everyone is here, Barry, Jill, Chris." "Hello Claire. We will be starting short~" The door crash open and a young man no more than 20 enters the room and sits. "Everyone this is Derek Hayter. NOW. Everone's been brefied, lets get going. There are choppers waiting for us."  
  
Once the choppers were in the air Chris came over the raidio and explained the drop offs. OK THIS IS HOW IT WILL WORK. THE PLANT HAS 4 SIDES, EVRYONE IS TO INFILTRATE THE SIGHT AND MEET IN THE SOUTH CORRIDOR OFFICE. JILL AND CLAIRE WILL TAKE THE NORTH ENTRANCE, LEON WILL TAKE THE EAST, BARRY THE WEST, DEREK THE ROOF IS YOURS AND I WILL GO IN THE SOUTH. OUT.  
  
  
  
From this point on the story will be told individually from Chris's, Leon's, Claire's, and Derek's point of view.  
  
Check back soon for Chris's story. 


End file.
